


Throw Me to the Wolves

by KaytiKitty



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Relationship, Reform School, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: A commission for @lavender_Blue (on Wattpad) based on her story of the same name. She came up with he idea for this Edward×OC twilight fanfiction and commissioned me to complete it, so the idea and OC characters belong to her. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, obviously. This will be a one-shot unless I'm commissioned for more.Description from @Lavender_Blue: Elise is a depressed bitch but its okay cause she meets Edward a depressed bloodsucker but you wont get to see her accept herself and him stop being so damn lonely cause i only paid for 1300 words. So wallow in your misery.Real description: They thought Elise was crazy when she said she could see the future. Her brother, Sam Uley, sent her away to a reform school. She was there for years until her bestfriend and crush took his own life. Her return to Forks leads her to interesting finds, such as a cute boy who haunts her every vision with his burning eyes and sharp teeth.
Relationships: Billy Black & Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Throw Me to the Wolves

The academy seemed to loom behind me as the car pulled further and further away, tires crunching on the gravel driveway. Black rubber on grey rocks, black on grey as everything in this place. Black uniforms on grey walls, black thoughts on grey minds. Grey minds splattered across the ground of the courtyard. 

Just as my vision had outlined I had found him laying there, pale blue frost covering his lips and teasing his empty, grey, eyes. The visions weren't real they had told me and yet I knew they were. The proof was in finding the body I knew I would of the boy who I knew I loved. 

Now being chauffeured home to a family I knew wouldn't care about me. I didn't need a vision to conform the thought, after all they had sent me away. I was crazy and unlovable to them so they sent me to this damned school. This damned graveyard where every person was simply a zombie, grey skin covered with a black tie dress code. 

They sent kids here to reform them, reorder them, fix them. Kids like me, with crazy minds that shine too bright. Kids like Nico, with minds so blank and grey that they not only craved death, they achieved it. 

Perhaps Sam and his lovely wife had answered that call hoping it had been my death they were being reported. Perhaps in a way it was. They would never see it that way though, now I was alive and back to torture them with my crazy thoughts and fake visions. Fake visions that could have saved his life. If only they were real. 

But according to the dim yet colorful minds the visions weren't real and who was I to deny them this fantasy? Every day when the doctors- wardens- asked me if I still saw these fantasies, I just had to lie. Say no. Pretend I didn't know this lady was going to die in a car accident on the way home. Pretend I didn't see the last breath leave the lips of my best friend long before it happened. After all if I could really see these things I wouldn't allow them to happen. Would I? 

Billy and Jacob picked me up from the airport. Soft smiles and hard looks. "How have you been?" The urge to complain was there. I had been alone and scared and then alone and empty. But then there had been Nico and I hadn't been just Elise alone. I had been Elise and Nico, never separated, never alone. Never the crazy one of the two. No one could be crazier than Nico, not even the girl who could- couldn't- see the future. Then there wasn't Nico and I was no longer crazy, I was just alone and traumatized and I was me, Elise. 

Billy was giving me a strange look so I smiled, robotically to me, sincere to them. "I've been okay. Learning to live again, I suppose." Jacob clapped a hand on my shoulder. 

"Living normally you mean? Not seeing the creepy crawlers coming to get you?" Jacob poked mildly. He was testing the waters. I smirked, mischief lighting up my eyes. 

"The only future I see is you get backhanded if you continue." I smiled sweetly, pretending I didn't notice Billy scrutinize that statement. Looking for a hint that I was cracking again so they could load me right back on the plane to the reform school. They wouldn't get that pleasure this time. "A joke, of course," I consoled. "I live in the present now." I smiled at the truth, I did live in the present now. No more trying to save people or do the right thing with my visions. I had tried and discovered that they didn't want help. So I'd let them face their fate and focus on my own. 

"Good, good." Billy reached down as if to pick up my bag before Jacob and I both swooped down to help him. Jacob to be nice, me because I didn't see him falling from the wheelchair and cracking his skull against the tiles. "Good grief, I'm not helpless you two," Billy complained. Jacob snorted, a teasing reply springing to his lips as easy as the visions to my mind. 

"We have you enrolled in Forks high school," Billy informed me. I tried to look away from the vision, to ignore it, brush it off, pretend. The mention of the future however sent flashes straight to my mind of crowded halls and pale faces pushing against me, me looking desperately at my map and running straight into a cold body, like a concrete wall. "I'm sure Sam will be happy to have you back. Emily is thrilled to meet you, she asked about you for quite some time." Billy and Jacob chuckled. 

I felt left out of the joke. Before I would have laughed with them. Before I would have told them the vision about the new high school. Before I was their family. Their crazy, unstable family. I forced a smile as I turned my gaze to the window. 

Staring out into the rainy sky- the rain would last for three more days- I let my thoughts drift to the past. Only the past. Always the past. 

Sam greeted me at the door. He was excitable, much more so than I remembered. I was skeptical of the truth to his excitement at seeing his crazy sister. The sister who he hadn't seen or spoke to since she was fourteen. I was fourteen, it almost made me laugh. I was fourteen once, fourteen and happy, not seventeen and always alone. 

Emily had been sweet even if the act was see through. I didn't want to burden her or my brother, my brother who was my legal guardian. Who was supposed to take care of me and not send me off to some reform school where death was but a daydream. I'd prove to Emily, and to Sam, that I could be useful. I'd prove to them that my visions didn't disturb me from reality. No, I'd prove that the visions weren't real. 

Standing in the parking lot of the school, staring up at the building gave me flashes. Not of the future this time but of the past. Flashbacks of staring up at the reform school and very deliberately not crying as I was dragged up the steps by the security team. The other kids staring, ghost eyes filled with phantom intrigue. As if the curiosity had been trained. 

I recited my class schedule in my head and headed to the doors. Kids were milling about, speaking to each other. Their voices neither hushed nor loud. An average volume from average kids with average lives. Not crazies like me. Nope. Nope. Nada. No crazies here. Just all these average children and me. 

I shouldered my backpack and began to struggle my way through the crowd, map out in front of me. Kids shoving against me, me slightly overwhelmed and praying that the map would start to make sense to my muddled brain. Déjà vu, a familiar sensation to me. 

The cold, solid, body looked over me. Still as a rock, not even a rise or fall of a chest as I slowly looked up. I didn't have time to prepare for the vision that ripped through my brain. 

The vision of golden eyes with flecks of amber staring into mine from far above me, teasing smile exposing inhuman teeth. The glint in his eye that was comforting and disturbing in one go. The tousled chestnut hair blowing slightly from the breeze that ruffled the branches of the tree he perched in, far above the ground. His rough skin sparkling like diamonds as the sun poured into the clearing. 

By the time I whipped back into my own time the boy I had run into was gone. His face with sharp fangs and glowing eyes and glittered skin no longer in my present time but etched into my mind. 


End file.
